


当你的男朋友突然上演蓝胡子时你会策划些什么

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “把这儿当成自己家，布鲁斯。”在离开前，超人这么告诉蝙蝠侠说，“只不过走廊尽头的那个房间，你无论如何都不能打开。”既然超人非得这么说，那么蝙蝠侠自然就只能将它理解成“快去看看走廊尽头的房间，亲爱的，那里有绝对不能错过的惊喜”。而事实证明，好奇心迫害的远远不止一只无辜的小猫。布鲁斯必须要在卡尔回来之前掩盖好他进入房间的事实和其后的一切。超蝙砂糖向甜饼一发完。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	当你的男朋友突然上演蓝胡子时你会策划些什么

当蝙蝠侠第一次被超人带领着走进孤独堡垒的时候，他几乎没有怎么细听超人发自肺腑的一番感言。因为他的眼睛正在忙于做一些更有意义的事——比如，记住这座堡垒的每一条岔路，还有墙壁上镶嵌的每一道像是装饰的“电路”系统。“我曾经设想过很多次我邀请你来这儿的情况，”超人热情地为他推开那道通往大厅的富丽堂皇的水晶之门，“从最好的到最坏的，包括我们生命垂危。很高兴我们最终是走着进入这个地方的——你想不想尝尝看我家乡的菜谱？我可以让AI下厨……”

“不。”布鲁斯不耐烦地咕哝。“超人，我是为正事来的。”

“我知道，我知道，你想看孤独堡垒的主机——可是就算你想在我的电脑里装一些后门程序，我觉得我们也可以先坐下来吃个饭再说……什么？不需要，真的吗？好吧。”来自氪星的明日之子颇为遗憾，却又完全是在意料之中地耸了耸肩。“或许你下次来时会愿意考虑一下。虽然做不出可以媲美阿尔弗雷德手艺的小甜饼，但通过饮食来了解对方星球的文化总是一种宇宙间的通用手段……还有，小心，氪星金属很锋利。”超人提醒他。“如果你想采样，你完全可以跟我说，布鲁斯，没必要自己偷偷撬下一块儿……”

身为布鲁斯多年的老朋友，从出道开始就伴于蝙蝠侠左右的忠实战友，克拉克·肯特很少会在他面前特意掩藏什么秘密。当然，并不是说他和布鲁斯的交流从一开始就是像现在这样通畅良好。但是在短暂的磨合过后，他们找到了和对方相处最为舒适，也是最为自然的交往方式。克拉克信任布鲁斯，就好像布鲁斯也信任克拉克。这种千锤百炼历经无数次争执却仍旧没有散架，镶嵌在正义联盟的徽章中熠熠生辉着的关系正是一个人诞生于世所能期望的所有美好的结晶。而以此为基础，他们甚至曾经有过一段感情。

有过好几段感情。

好吧，其实到现在为止就是他妈的一整段的感情。

反正总而言之，不管他和克拉克的关系是没有开始还是现在进行，在带领布鲁斯观光自己的堡垒这件事上，这位氪星之子永远都是满心热诚，他从不藏私。

只有一件事例外。

“走廊尽头的那个房间——我说的不是明面上的走廊，而是暗道里的那个。对，没错，我知道你已经发现了，你不必假装什么居然还有暗道你很震惊——你一定不要打开。除此之外，这里的每个房间你都可以进入并且使用。”把这儿当成自己家，布鲁斯。在同绿灯一起进入宇宙执行探索任务以前，卡尔就是这么欢快地告诉他。“记得多跟我养的植物说说话，我正在做外星植物是否能够听懂人类语言的研究，如果你感兴趣的话，我把目前为止的实验数据保存在了电脑第四区的第三个文件夹里。”

已经习惯了克拉克奇奇怪怪的研究爱好——就好像他那不断扩大永无止境的外星动物园和植物园一样的布鲁斯点了点头。他自然是许诺自己绝对不会打开走廊尽头的那个房间的，自然。

而如果在不到半个小时以后，蝙蝠侠就出现在了那个他绝对不该出现在的房间里并且开始呼叫格雷森，一切也都是出于偶然，或者说，偶然中的必然。

“他告诉了我不要打开走廊尽头的房间。”布鲁斯厉声说，“四舍五入，他的意思难道不就是‘快去看看走廊尽头的房间，那里有绝对不能错过的惊喜’？他了解我，迪克，所以他才会这么对我说——要不然，他在离开前特意告诫我不要进入那个房间到底有着什么意义？”

“呃，啊……”迪克说，“我不知道。你有没有想过，当一个人告诉你不要闯入某个地方的时候——他的意思是希望你真的不要进入某个地方而不是在和你玩欲擒故纵的小游戏？”

“我很确定他就是这个意思，不然，他把那东西留在那儿干嘛。”布鲁斯说，“就不能把它们放到自己卧室里面去吗？”

“所以他到底在他的秘密房间里放了点什么你情愿他放到卧室里去的东西。”迪克问。“他有了一身锤子加镰刀的特殊制服？”

“……不，不是需要动用联盟的紧急事态。”

“《你不可不知的蝙蝠侠的一千个瞬间附赠正中面门的一脚照片》？”

“……你说什么？”

“总不可能是你发现了他其实藏了很多氪星小黄书但是从来没有和你分享过吧，布鲁斯。”迪克冷静地说。“虽然我确实有听说，有些夫妻在结婚后会非常介意对方偷藏像是小黄书这种‘你是不是觉得我没有吸引力’了的东西，但是不要告诉我大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩会担心这些东西哦？我会笑话你的，布鲁斯。”

“……跟那些根本就没有关系。”布鲁斯说。“你的想象力到底是要发散到哪里去，格雷森？”

“只有在事涉我cp的时候，我的想象力才会如此的跃进——不过说真的，布鲁斯，”已经开始打起哈欠的迪克心不在焉地说，“你到底在发愁什么呢？你和他已经，至少我相信，已经谈了至少好几年的恋爱了，理论上说，你们已经把彼此的一切都看过了，哪怕是比如你们两个有人喜欢睡觉时打嗝有人喜欢睡觉时倒吊在天花板上还有人吃饭喜欢吧嗒嘴我不知道，反正就是传统的夫妇结婚后才会发现彼此让别人无法忍受的地方你们也早就经历过了——既然如此，你还有什么这么一惊一乍，甚至还专门呼叫了我的特别发现呢？”

就是这样的问话，让布鲁斯抬起头，看着天花板，深吸了一口气。

他是蝙蝠侠，虽然他自己不会这么说，但是对于绝大多数人，他就是这个世界上最聪明的男人，在世人眼里，蝙蝠侠从来都是单打独斗，他从不向人求助，也不需要其他人的帮忙……

“我需要你的支援。”布鲁斯面无表情地说。

“所以，”抱着电脑喝着可乐一脸迫不及待的提姆说，“布鲁斯说他需要你的支援，是因为他在尽头的房间发现了……”

“发现了……”芭芭拉说。

“发现了……”斯蒂芬妮说。

“一个极为危险的东西。”

“操。”杰森一把将手里的汉堡丢到了餐盘上，“格雷森，我告诉你，我专门跑来参加你们这个蠢兮兮的聚会不是因为我闲得无聊，而是因为你说你有一个‘超级劲爆超级了不起你们谁错过了都会后悔一生的重要消息’我才来的。”

“说正事。”卡珊德拉说。“不要卖关子。”

“可是，可是这个事情就很好笑的你知道吗，布鲁斯打开那个房间，然后，然后他就看到了那个，他看到那个东西摆在那个地方，他就觉得自己无论如何就要试一下。”

“所以那到底是个什么东西，将世界上所有的蝙蝠侠都变成猫猫的同人氪星道具吗。”斯蒂芬妮无情地讥讽。“虽然我觉得他上来就用在自己身上确实非常的不谨慎。”

“你太低估那个死老头儿有时候的好奇心了。”杰森说。“尤其当那个东西和超人有关系的时候，我觉得他根本会把鼻子探到任何一个他可以探到的地方。嘿，老头儿，”他甚至还四下望了一圈，“你在听吗？”

“我屏蔽了他的监控信号，当然，也有可能是他正在心烦意乱，所以本身也不在线上。”芭芭拉说。“但是杰森说的对，当事情涉及到超人的时候，我觉得布鲁斯根本就不知道矜持这两个字该怎么写。他到底在那个堡垒发现了什么？”

“他就是，打开那扇门……”

“啊哈。”

“然后发现那其实是个空房间……”

“哦我喜欢，这是老式恐怖片会有的那种味道。”

“只有房间中央的台子上放着某样东西。”

“懂了。”提姆大声说，“是那种经典的rpg游戏。”

“然后他就想，超人在房间里放这个东西干什么呢，肉眼可见地它们没什么威胁性……”

“所以，它不具有武器的外形。”卡珊德拉总结。

“我就知道指望布鲁斯拔出了石中剑不太可能。”提姆沮丧地咕哝。

“况且其中一个上面还写着布鲁斯的名字呐……”

“啊。老天。”斯蒂芬妮突然说，“我似乎知道那是什么了。”

“对，就是你想的那样，斯蒂芙。”迪克说，“他看到了那个，所以当然，他会忍不住想要拿过来看看啦……”

“到底是什么，格雷森？你说话磨磨唧唧像个老太太似的方式到底能不能改改？”

“这个恶魔崽子是从哪里蹦出来的。”杰森问，“我一分钟前还没有看到过他。”

“啧啧，那是因为你缺乏警觉……”

“达米安刚刚在桌子下面。”芭芭拉说。“别管他，这是个对达米安身高无聊玩梗的不好笑的常见笑话，快，继续。”

“我觉得你们已经猜出那是什么来了。”

“别放屁，”斯蒂芙深情款款，“快说。”

“好吧。”迪克说。“他将那个东西拿了起来，并发现……”

那是写着布鲁斯和克拉克名字的一对钻戒。

“……”

“……”

“……”

“诶。所以，我们是为什么会在这儿的？”杰森不禁柔声道，“我以为，格雷森，你要讲给我们听的是一个‘超级劲爆，超级了不起，你们谁错过了都会后悔一生，的，重要，消息’。”

“你要理解他，杰森。”芭芭拉用着一种“我早就知道事情会变得如此他就是个小智障你要原谅他”的温和的语调说。“他的cp结婚了，他情难自已。”

“放屁。”达米安说，“父亲怎么可能会跟那个氪星人结婚。”

“先不要管这个蝙蝠侠毒唯的发言了，”提姆决定站起来主持大局，“迪克，虽然我必须承认，你说的确实是一个重磅消息——可是卖了这么多关子，难道你最后要说的就是这么一个大家都知道的布鲁斯早就和克拉克搅合在了一起而众所周知他们两个距离结婚大概就只差谁先动手的问题吗？”

“……不，当然不是。”迪克一脸受到冒犯地开口说，“我怎么可能把大家叫来，就是为了跟大家说一件连达米安都不能反驳的布鲁斯和什么人搅在一起的这种消息。我要说的事是更劲爆的。”

“快说。”卡珊德拉催促。

“好吧，其实，就是，就是你们听说过蓝胡子那个故事没有，关于被丢在家里的年轻妻子独守空房，她最终决定打开蓝胡子不许她打开的那个房间，结果钥匙不慎掉进了血里，无论如何也不能褪色……”

“你是说老头儿的衣服被染成三原色了。”杰森咬了口薯条，“那要是这样我倒是真的想要看看。”

“放屁。”达米安勃然大怒，“那要是这样父亲不能换一身制服吗？”

“你看到了没有，即使是达米安也已经同意了，布鲁斯在这个故事里扮演的是年轻妻子的角色。”斯蒂芬妮和提姆耳语。

“这个故事的重点是妻子背叛了她的丈夫，而她身上留下了不容否认的罪证。而布鲁斯也确实遇到了同样的难关……”迪克慢吞吞地说。

他看到那个戒指在那里，写着自己的名字，于是他就没有忍住地伸出手去试戴了一下。

可是谁能想到那个用氪星金属制造的奇异戒指是一旦戴上就不能取下的呢？

所以现在，被留在家中的妻子发现，一旦她的丈夫归来——她的人生就要完了。

“被超人发现你迫不及待地去戴他准备送你的求婚戒指并不会让你的人生死亡。”迪克说，“顶多就是让超人嘲笑你个一二十年罢了，我相信你，布鲁斯，你可以做到。”

“我不可以做到。”布鲁斯厉声道，“并且不要说的好像我是因为盼望着和超人结婚才会激动到非要戴上那个戒指不可的，我是在视察他的首饰制造情况。那个戒指看起来比我的手指要大，我担心戴上后它会滑下来。”

“……那不就是在为超人和你求婚迫不及待了吗。”迪克沉思说，“还是说你在这里换了一个动词的时态但是我没有察觉。”

“我是为了一切都追求完美。”布鲁斯说。“并且一个不合手的求婚戒指是非常不专业的。蝙蝠侠不能允许此等不专业的事情发生。”

“于是你就迫不及待地尝试了那个戒指，对，我听着呢。”迪克指出，“所以这里面有什么我能帮忙的吗？需要我给你们派派请柬？还是说让我通知一下其他人你马上就要结婚了记得带份子钱过来？如果你们需要婚礼指导的话，我知道有几家的策划非常不错，等我有时间可以介绍给你们……”

“我需要你帮我把戒指给取下来。”布鲁斯说。

“哈，为什么。”迪克说。“就是为了几天后你可以在超人面前把它再戴回去？‘这是一种浪费时间和资源的行为’。”他模仿着蝙蝠侠的语气嘶声说，“‘布鲁斯，你应该为你的要求感到羞耻’。”

“……你学得一点也不像。”

“谢谢，毕竟我们都知道只有超人学这个学得最像。”他长叹了一口气，明白了如果不能让布鲁斯如愿，今天他是无论如何都不能离开这个显示台（并且和他的兄弟们分享这个感人的好消息）。“你到底想让我怎么帮你，提前说明，我觉得让我假扮成蝙蝠侠去糊弄超人行不通。再说了你从哪里变出第三只独一无二的氪星金属打造的求婚戒指？”

“第三只和独一无二放在一起是有语病的，格雷森。并且那根本就不是重点。”蝙蝠侠恢复了他冰冷的工作语气，“之前你和超人一起执行任务受伤的时候，他是不是曾经将氪星金属植入了你的体内……”

“并帮助我恢复，对。没问题。”迪克说，“等到我的骨头长好后他又把它取了回去，但是那种科技真的很神奇，我和你讲，特别炫酷。”

“省略那些炫酷。告诉我金属的实际性质。”

“……所以。”提姆忍不住举手发问。“他最后做到了吗？”

“啊，什么？他当然没有。”迪克的语气显得是如此地理所应当。“瞧你这话说的——但凡他能找到方法把戒指从手上弄下来，我们还有机会坐在这里大肆嘲笑布鲁斯是如何一脚踏入的这个陷阱的吗？”

“我有点怀疑是你没有把资料全都交给他。”芭芭拉若有所思地说。

“我不是，我没有。”迪克回答，“虽然我觉得整件事很好笑并且我是真的很期待，但是既然他要求我支援，我还是好好地把所有他需要的资料都整理或者回忆了出来的。但是氪星金属就是很奇特，有可能和我当时用的不是同一种金属。”

“其实我一直觉得那很奇妙。”卡珊德拉低声说。“从原子的结构式上，很难想象还会有什么人类没有发现的稳定的金属物质……”

“不要在科幻故事里谈论科学，也不要在跟超人相关的故事里讨论很难想象。”杰森老神在在。“所以，他想好该怎么做了吗？如果实在不知道怎么办，我提议他可以……”

“接下来的内容听上去就可能会涉及血腥暴力的元素，”提姆一把捂住了达米安的耳朵，“小孩子不要听。”

“放开我德雷克！！！”

“其实你知道故事里一般这种时候会怎么样吗，”斯蒂芬妮拿起了自己的那杯奶昔，“按照蓝胡子的故事，超人会回来，发现布鲁斯的背叛。”

于是勃然大怒的超人将蝙蝠侠按在他孤独堡垒King Size的大床上爆操一顿。不仅如此，他还要给他拴上脚链进行各种什么惩罚监禁play一直到布鲁斯悔不当初发誓再也不要如此。

“……某种意义我还挺期待这种剧情的。”提姆说。“你知道吗，这样的内容点击率一定会很高。”

“噫，恶心！”终于甩脱了提姆的达米安皱起鼻子咆哮，“你脑子有毛病吗，德雷克？为什么你要看那个氪星人如何……如何……如何在现实意义上绝对不可能的羞辱父亲的故事！”

“但是那真的很好看，并且其实我以为在座的各位或多或少都会看过一点超人和蝙蝠侠之间带点颜色的小故事。”

“你落后于时代了，恶魔崽。”

“你看雷文的习惯到底能不能改改，”斯蒂芬妮开始了批判，“我跟你说过多少次，你看的故事有一半都他妈的是ooc。”

“存在即合理。所有的二次创作都不可能不会ooc。”卡珊德拉静静地说，“但是提姆，你有时分享的文包真的很过激。”

“我其实还是比较喜欢那种老派的甜口故事，”迪克沉思，“在我当罗宾的时代，那些作者们最糟糕的想象也无非是超人真身是长着十八个触手的异形怪然后他将布鲁斯一口丸吞……干嘛，你们看我干嘛。”

“你们。”达米安看起来难以置信到想要把这里的所有人都打包送进地狱，“你们所有人——就是这么背叛父亲的吗！”

“至少芭芭拉没有参与。”杰森友善地说，可能是出于两个人从一个地方爬出来的同袍之情，“你要想，至少你不是我们中的唯一一个。”

“啊，什么？”芭芭拉说，“你们一定要带上我吗？那我要说，卡珊德拉，其实你刚刚说的话真的让我很伤心。”

我觉得我写的故事其实没有那么地过激，这位人不可貌相的文静女孩静静地说道，“虽然我很生气提姆每次看完都要四处传播，不过既然他愿意每次更新都给我写长评，所以算了，我原谅他。”

“真高兴还有人记得我的困境。”面无表情的蝙蝠侠坐在控制台后如是说，“迪克……”

“我不是故意要把你的事情传播出去的，真的，布鲁斯。”迪克大声说，“我只是想要分享这件事情，好能够获取大家的灵感，我们集思广益，就是为了解决布鲁斯你当下遇到的困难……”

“然后差点放火烧了别人的快餐店。”

“达米安有点情绪激动。”卡珊德拉解释，“下次注意。”

“对对对对，”杰森火上浇油，“下次注意，下次注意——下次一定。”

“所以，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉问，“你那个戒指呢？”

这个问题，让布鲁斯在椅子上不自在地换了个姿势——虽然他早就已经到了厚着脸皮面无表情就算有人在他面前指桑骂槐他也能无动于衷的年纪，但是现在，只要长了眼睛的人就能看出他的焦虑。

“看看嘛，布鲁斯。”斯蒂芬妮再接再厉道，“反正我们都知道了。”

“对，父亲。”达米安煽风点火，“让他们知道格雷森说的那些话都是放屁——你根本就不可能迫不及待地拿起那个氪星人的戒指，就好像早就期待这一刻很久一样急急火火没过大脑地把它戴上。格雷森说这种话完全就是对于您形象的侮辱，您一定要让他明白……”

“够了。”布鲁斯说。“所以你们讨论出什么结果了没有？还是说——你们就只是，在背后，说，我的闲话？”

“嗯，我们倒是讨论了两个方案。”迪克听起来有点犹疑。“关于第一个，是提姆说的……”

“嘿，迪克！”

“大概就是比如说你可以把自己洗干净放在超人的床上然后进来时让他关上灯闭上眼不许用X视线作弊你们随便打上一炮介于众所周知男人在上床的时候嘴最松所以你骗他让他无论发生什么都不能嘲笑你接着你就可以露出你的手指头给他看。”迪克吸了一口气，“是提姆说的，要找找他。”

“……下一个。”布鲁斯面无表情。

“当然还有一个方案，就是……比如说你可以把自己洗干净放在超人的床上然后进来时让他关上灯闭上眼不许用X视线作弊然后我们突然冲出来对着他大吼surprise然后你掏出超人的那枚戒指给他套上。”迪克说，“这是杰森的主意……”

“格雷森！”

“干嘛我觉得这是非常能够体现杰铁血柔情本质上是个好孩子的特殊时刻。”迪克假装抹泪道，“总之既然怎么样都会被发现……”

你抢在他之前求婚不就行了？

当超人走进自己的堡垒时，他听到了自己恋人的心跳声。

还有自己恋人的孩子们的心跳声。

一、二、三、四、五、六、七。

几乎所有人都在这儿。

甚至还有一些正义联盟的老熟人。

“……哦，布鲁斯。”这让卡尔忍不住弯起嘴唇来，微微笑了笑，“你想做什么呢……”

不管布鲁斯为自己准备的是一个怎样的惊喜，贸然戳破绝对不是一个看得懂气氛的举动。在人类世界生活这么多年，克拉克已经深谙这样的处世之道。况且，重要的不是惊喜本身是什么，而是布鲁斯愿意为他准备一个惊喜。

他装作毫无察觉地降落在了堡垒的大门口，走入通道时，电脑AI响起了电子提示音，“蝙蝠侠正在您的卧室等您。”

“……”我的卧室，超人略微有点迷惑地想，他大概明白为什么布鲁斯要这么做，为了哄超人闭上眼睛不要动用他的超能力。他当然可以猜到。

可是按照他对布鲁斯的了解，蝙蝠侠其实一直对让这么明显的，比如一个在另一个卧室里待着的行为感到一丝不快。他当然是不介意让所有人都知道他和克拉克真心相爱。当然，但是话说回来，那也没有必要明显到这个地步。

蝙蝠侠也是要脸皮的人，真奇怪，越熟悉他你越会发现，有些时候蝙蝠侠其实比所有人的脸皮都要薄。当然，是只有面对克拉克的时候才会如此。只有，面对克拉克。

这让克拉克忍不住再次微笑起来，他就像是一阵清风一样飘进了房间，果不其然，在床上坐着的是一个板着个脸穿着便衣的布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克说。

“先等等。”布鲁斯听起来粗声粗气——很是恼火？“把眼睛闭起来。”

克拉克笑了，因为这就跟他想的一样。“好。”他说。闭上了眼睛。

“也不许用你的X视线。”

“好。”他想，虽然在进入房间以前，他已经用过了。

正义联盟和布鲁斯的家人们就躲在主卧通往书房的门后，他们所有人都在迫不及待着。

心跳过速。

没有道理超人不能用自己的能力作弊，只要不让人发现，他就有这个权利。

“现在，站在这里，不许动。”蝙蝠侠低声威胁，“不许睁开眼睛，听到了吗？”

“好。”克拉克继续说。“你说什么都好。”

他听到了布鲁斯接近自己的声音——那个始终稳定在一个速度，似乎从来不会为什么东西快上一拍，也绝不会为什么事情慢上一秒的心率正在慢慢失常。

布鲁斯拽起了他的手，超人不敢相信他是不是要做他认为布鲁斯打算做的。

一个冰凉的东西贴上了他的手指。

就好像是得到了信号一样，藏在门后的所有人都冲了出来，整个房间里响彻了速度迥异，就像是一场欢乐的大合唱一般的心跳音。

“惊——喜——！”那些人大叫着。

克拉克睁开了他的眼睛。

他看到了一个横幅，一个巨大的蛋糕，蛋糕上放着两个小人，他看到迪克、杰森、提姆，甚至包括了不情不愿的达米安都在微笑着。

而他最急着去看的，是在他怀里的布鲁斯的表情。

“……看什么看。”蝙蝠侠恶言恶语地说，“傻了吗你？”

“让自己听上去像是十五年前的你或者幼稚得仿佛达米安并不会让你显得更加成熟， _吾爱 。_”他用氪星语低语。“但是……为什么？”他抚摸着自己的左手中指，一个戒指正在他的手指上闪闪发光。“你怎么突然……”

“老子乐意。”布鲁斯咆哮，“你有意见吗？”

“ _……我不相信蝙蝠侠会做出这么贸然的决定，虽然另一方面，这种跟蝙蝠侠的谨慎截然相反的冒冒失失让你变得更加像你。_ ”超人用他唱着歌一样柔和的嗓音道。“ _你发现了吗，他们在好奇地看着呢。他们一定想知道我对你都说了些什么话……_ ”

“他们一定是在公然开车调情。”他听到提姆对斯蒂芬妮的耳语，“同人常规操作，我见过了。”

“那就不要用这种会引人误会的方式和我讲话。”蝙蝠侠恼火地说，虽然随即，这个一向看起来都如此紧绷的男人就换了一种更加急促的语调，“ _听着，我不希望你对整件事情有什么误会……_ ”

“ _只要你不打算告诉我你想要收回戒指，我都可以坚信自己对此没有误会。_ ”

“听我说完。”布鲁斯粗鲁地说。“事实上， _跟你结婚从来都不能算是一件贸然的决定。我其实一直在想……只不过似乎永远都找不到一个合适的时机。而由于当下的某个契机，我觉得是时候了。我并不是真的因为别无他法所以才决定要跟你结婚的，听懂了吗？_ ”

“ _当然，当然。_ ”超人瞪大了他深蓝色眼睛，“我当然相信你是出于 _自身的意愿_ ……可是你跟我说这个干什么呢？”

这令布鲁斯又狐疑地看了他几眼，克拉克觉得很迷惑。“ _你不知道？_ ”

“ _什么？_ ”

“ _你不是有意引诱我？_ ”

“ _你把我搞糊涂了，吾爱。_ ”

“他们打算用氪星语聊到什么时间。”迪克小声跟杰森咬耳朵，“虽然我很感动他们甚至遗忘了我们的亲密无间，但是说真的，一直站在这儿我有点尴尬了。”

“……”布鲁斯看着他，过了几秒，“好吧。”他说。“但是总之即使你之后发现了真相，也不能对我生气。 _我是真心爱你的，你最好给我记住。_ ”

“我自然不会。”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，他终于有足够多的时间垂下头去看布鲁斯赠与他的那枚宝贵的结婚戒指，那是如此的美丽，如此的优雅，带着一种任何一种地球金属都不可能达到的纤细。

“你用了氪星金属。”他吃惊地说。“可你是怎么做到的，我以为 _只有我能够启动那台制造机器。_ ”

“ _蝙蝠侠可以启动所有他想要启动的特殊机器。_ ”布鲁斯嘶声说。但是紧随其后，某种疑惑突然涌上了他的心头。“ _你不知道？_ ”

“ _……我应该知道什么？_ ”克拉克谨慎地说，他突然将戴着戒指的手藏到了自己的身后。“ _你该不会是想把这颗戒指收回去吧，布鲁斯？_ ”

“可是。”布鲁斯磕磕巴巴地说，“是你把这枚戒指……”

“什么？”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他 **得** 保持冷静。“ _你把一对钻戒放到了走廊尽头的房间。_ ”他说。“我必须要和你道歉，因为你让我不要进入， _但我还是进去了。我看到了它，我以为，这是你……_ ”

“ _可是我没有放任何戒指在那里，布鲁斯。_ ”超人疑惑地说。“ _我其实是把一个‘可以实现人内心最深处愿望’的许愿魔咒关在了那里，打算之后请扎塔娜过来帮忙。_ _你_ ……哦。”他突然说。“哦。”

“……”布鲁斯看着他。

他看着布鲁斯。

“ _你打算把戒指收回去了吗？_ ”克拉克问。

“ _我恨你。_ ”布鲁斯回答。“但是算了，都已经这样了，你最好还是带着它，然后 _乖乖来参加一个礼拜后的我们的婚礼。_ ”


End file.
